


Sebastian's Plan

by Raine_Wynd



Category: due South
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Possessiveness, Post-Series, Threesome - M/M/M, Yenta, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sebastian wants is for Ray to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).



> Ride_Forever asked me if I was still taking requests for plot bunnies, and we settled on Fraser/RayK angst, except...the guys didn't want to cooperate the way I was hoping. I think they'd rather watch jaegers in action or something. Anyway, I hope you and anyone else who reads this likes the result. It's been a hellacious March for me.

_2005_

Sebastian watched the flow of the party from his usual station in the kitchen, making sure that everyone was eating and had enough to drink. At six-and-half feet tall, he was broadly built and had the booming personality to match, as if his gregariousness could make people forget he towered over most people. He’d inherited his height, red hair, green eyes, and freckles from his father, but in a quirk of genetics, he’d gained his skin tone from his Malaysian mother. He’d grown up knowing he stood out, and had the fortune of being raised by two people who’d been delighted that he was so obviously theirs. He’d grown up in Sydney, the son of a civil engineer and a nurse. He’d served with pride in the Royal Australian Army as a bridge engineer, and had made the choice when he got out to take a position in Chicago with an international civil engineering firm.

He didn’t regret it – not when it had brought Ray Kowalski into his life. Sometimes, he looked at Ray and marveled that he’d fallen in love with a man so passionate about his work and his adopted family (“once a Vecchio, always a Vecchio,” Ray had warned him before bringing him to Sunday dinner). Sebastian didn’t kid himself that Ray was a saint; few people were. Ray was a police detective, and already in the three years they’d been together, Sebastian had seen Ray get hurt in the line of duty. Still, Sebastian wouldn’t choose Ray over someone in a less demanding line of work; Ray wouldn’t be Ray, somehow, if he wasn’t a cop.

As if hearing a mental summons, Ray stepped into the kitchen and met him halfway for a kiss. “I thought I told you to stop loitering in the kitchen and mingle.”

“I am mingling,” Sebastian protested. “Everyone comes here to eat.”

“Leave your man be,” Ray Vecchio countered, grinning as he reached for another helping of the chili Sebastian had made. “He has the good sense to avoid meeting Fraser.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “After all the stories you two have told, you’re telling me I shouldn’t meet him?”

The two Rays exchanged looks. “Seb’s not a cop,” Ray argued.

Vecchio looked dubious. “When has that ever stopped Benny?”

“It’s my birthday,” Ray argued. “That has to count for something.”

“True,” Vecchio agreed. He shot a look at Sebastian. “Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you. If he turns your life upside down, it’s not my fault.”

Sebastian smothered a grin. “Of course not.” 

Vecchio narrowed his eyes. “Then again, you put up with this joker,” he said blandly, earning an elbow to the ribs from Ray for his trouble.

“Just remember, Vecchio, I know more about you than you’ve forgotten,” Ray said warningly.

If he’d met Ray Vecchio first, Sebastian mused, he might not have liked him. Meeting him the context of “I was him for a year and a half; his mom and his sisters refuse to let me just walk away, so we’re like brothers now,” had gone a long way to helping Sebastian see past the bluster and the sarcasm. Ray Vecchio, like Ray Kowalski, cared deeply; he’d been raised to believe that a man had to be a certain way, and it had left its mark. 

“Guys, I know you’re friends, so can we schedule the fighting for sometime when we don’t have a room full of cops and people from the mayor’s office and the Vecchio clan?” Sebastian asked gently, aware that if he didn’t make the reminder, Ray and Ray were perfectly capable of letting the argument escalate. 

“Sure,” Vecchio agreed. “Since you asked nicely, unlike some people.”

Ray grinned. “Aww, you like me,” he teased.

“Watch it, birthday boy,” Vecchio shot back, but there was a smile lurking at the edges of his lips.

“You were going to introduce me to someone?” Sebastian prompted.

Ray nodded, and took his hand. “This way.”

Ray led Sebastian to the other side of the room, where a man in a tan shirt, sleeves rolled up with military-precision, jeans, and riding boots stood, apparently conducting a one-sided conversation about moose with a dazed-looking man Sebastian knew to be one of Ray’s coworkers. 

“Weren’t you going to get some chili, George?” Ray cut in neatly.

“Uh, yes, I was,” George said, gratefully, taking the cue. 

Sebastian abruptly found himself to be the focus of a handsome, dark brown haired man with blue eyes, who was about the same five-foot-eleven inches of height as Ray. 

“Fraser, this is my boyfriend, Sebastian Tierney. He’s a civil engineer. Sebastian, this is Benton Fraser. He’s a Mountie, now working – again – for the Canadian Consulate.”

Fraser extended his hand for Sebastian to shake, which he did. Fraser’s grip was firm and professional. “Pleased to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Fraser said warmly. “Please call me Benton.” He grinned. “Since I know the Rays won’t.”

Sebastian smiled at that. “Benton it is. I’ve heard a lot about you, too. I hear you were doing community policing at a remote outpost?”

Fraser nodded. “My superiors felt that I would not ruffle any more feathers if I was out of the way. At the time I accepted the posting, I agreed with them, but it became clear that such work is not a good fit for me.”

Sebastian winced. “So what are you doing at the consulate now?”

Fraser brightened. “I’m assisting the International Business Development Officer with her duties. Some of the work draws upon my knowledge of law, and since I retired –“

“Retired?” Ray asked, surprised.

“Ray, I’ve been with the RCMP since I was nineteen. I have over twenty-five years of service. It was time,” Fraser replied, unfazed by the interruption. “The RCMP would not have allowed me to leave otherwise.”

Ray shook his head. “You a civilian. Never thought I’d see the day.” He grinned. “Though my captain will be glad to hear it. He was afraid you’d come back and drag me and Vecchio on yet another crazy adventure.”

“I did not drag you,” Fraser pointed out. “You insisted on coming along because you felt that I would be otherwise unprotected.”

Ray waved off that with a “yeah, right,” motion of his hand. “Keep telling yourself that, Frase. You get yourself a new furball yet? Or are you still missing Dief?”

“Not yet,” Fraser replied. “I wasn’t sure if I could find an apartment that would allow pets that was close to the consulate.”

“Which means yes, you’re still missing Dief,” Ray interpreted. To Sebastian, he explained, “Dief was Fraser’s deaf half-wolf. Though the ‘deaf’ part’s debatable – I think he was just selectively deaf. Listen, my captain just walked in. Think you two could stay out of trouble?” Ray leaned up, bussed Sebastian’s cheek, then left.

For a moment, neither Sebastian nor Fraser said anything. “He’s still full of energy,” Fraser noted.

“Part of the reason I love him,” Sebastian agreed, noting that Fraser’s gaze had followed Ray to the door. “And while I’ll agree Ray has a gorgeous ass, he’s taken.”

That brought Fraser up short. “I wasn’t staring,” Fraser protested. “I fear I’ve fallen back into the habit of making sure Ray didn’t stray from his intended purpose.”

“It’s only eight feet from here to the door,” Sebastian said mildly. “I don’t think he can get that lost.”

Fraser flushed slightly at that.

“Now,” Sebastian said mildly, “because you’re his friend, you’re welcome here anytime. There’s some chili, chips and dips, veggies, and some other food in the kitchen if you’re hungry. Beer and soda are in the coolers on either end of the breakfast bar.” Sebastian paused. “If you do anything to hurt him, you’ll regret coming back to town.”

Fraser rubbed an eyebrow. “Ray Vecchio said something to you,” he surmised.

Sebastian shook his head, thinking that he had to follow that up with Vecchio. “He didn’t have to. The way you looked at my boyfriend said everything.”

“There you go,” Vecchio said, sounding exasperated, “walking in the door and not saying hello to the person who picked you up at the airport, made sure you had a clean apartment…” Vecchio glanced at Sebastian, and the look said he’d heard at least part of their conversation. He nodded, as if to say, “I got this, you go,” and proceeded to continue to verbally chastise Fraser for failing to greet him sooner.

Sebastian took the opportunity to circulate among his guests. A part of him mulled over Fraser’s reactions; he’d learned at a early age to study people’s reactions, in part because someone was always surprised to discover that his mother was the engineer, his father the nurse, as if gender rendered them incapable of doing the work. Silently, he promised himself that if Ray started behaving differently, he’d reevaluate his initial impression of Fraser.

Later that evening, after the guests were all gone and they cleaned up the condo, Ray looked over at Sebastian. “I heard you accused Fraser of having a crush on me.”

Sebastian sighed. One of the things he’d discovered the fact that Ray and Ray had apparently agreed that anything to do with Fraser would be shared openly between them, as if they’d been burned badly by trying to keep secrets from each other. “I saw how he watched you.”

Ray let out a breath. “Seb, that ship sailed a long time ago. Thought I told you this already.” He tied off the bag of recycling and set it next to the door.

Sebastian eyed his boyfriend. “Don’t think you did.”

“Three months in Canada, one tent, ten sled dogs, one half-wolf, six changes of clothes, a sled full of supplies, and me and Fraser. Do you know how many times I threw myself at him before it became easier to joke about it, pretend like I didn’t know he wasn’t interested?”

Something akin to fear dissipated in Sebastian’s chest at that. He put the now-clean chili pot in the drainer to dry and quickly wiped his hands before stepping closer and pulling Ray in close to him. “I don’t want to lose you, Ray. Not to him or to anyone else.”

Ray kissed Sebastian tenderly before replying, “I’ve been accused of holding on a little too tightly to people I love. I don’t think you’ll have any problems, babe.”


	2. Chapter 2

_2007_

“Sebastian, you’re being an idiot,” Ray growled. “For the umpteenth time, no. I love you, and you are enough for me.”

Sebastian waited for his boyfriend to finish pacing their living room before asking, “And if I said you were lying?”

Ray froze.

In the same patient tone, Sebastian continued, “I’ve had two years to watch the dynamic between you and Benton. He gives you something I can’t – the reassurance that you’re doing the right thing as a cop. You trust him with your life, and if he said jump, you’d say how high and bitch the entire time, but you’d jump. You don’t have a partner anymore because you’ve moved up in rank enough to where they expect you to not need one to do your job – but how often do you bounce ideas off of Benton? Off Vecchio?”

“Too much, it looks like,” Ray said a little sourly. “Seb, if you’re jealous –“

Sebastian shook his head. “Not jealous. I’m just trying to patch the hole in our lives. Don’t you get it? I think Benton’s sexy too.”

Ray’s lips twitched. “That’s because you’re in committed relationship, but you’re not dead. If I thought that was worth doing something about, we’d have broken up a long time ago. Your appreciation for other men’s part of your charm.”

“This is different,” Sebastian insisted. “You see, I want to watch you go down on him. I want to see just how many ways we can drive him out of his mind. Vecchio thinks Benton hasn’t gotten laid enough – and I happen to agree.”

“What, you’re gonna gift wrap Fraser and put him under our Christmas tree?”

“If he’s willing to do that, sure,” Sebastian agreed mildly, and watched the idea settle in his boyfriend’s head. Ray paced away from him, then turned. He knew Ray was on board the moment he started to speak.

“You ever do anything this crazy?”

“My first boyfriends were best friends,” Sebastian admitted. “They’d grown up together, called each other ‘brothers.’ We were each other’s firsts in everything, dated through high school. We tried to be discreet, so people thought I was dating one followed by the other, which wasn’t the truth. Only reason we broke up was because I went into the Army, and Jason and Brent didn’t agree with me going to serve.”

Ray stared at Sebastian. “Did you ever…?”

“Do both at the same time?” Sebastian finished, unashamed. “Yeah. It’s how I figured out I like sex any way I can get it.”

“Is that all this is? You want to relive that? Get fucked by someone new?” Ray demanded.

Sebastian reached for Ray’s hands. “And if I answered yes to the last two, would you think less of me?”

Ray blew out a breath, aware that he loved Sebastian’s passion, loved that he had enough experience for both of them. “No. Damn it, Seb, you make me think of things I thought I’d put aside. I don’t want to lose what you and I have. Frase always makes me think crazy things are possible.” He considered a moment longer. “Promise me, whatever happens, that you and I stay together. If you fall in love with him, you tell me, all right? Because if there’s anybody I could lose you to, it’s him.”

Sebastian kissed Ray reassuringly. “Always yours,” Sebastian promised. “Never gonna stop telling you how I feel. Even if it’s a crazy idea like opening our relationship up to someone else. But…for the record – it’s just Fraser, all right? If he says no, then we won’t go looking for a third. I just think he’s lonely and I want him not to be.”

Ray nodded acceptance of the qualifier. “You talk to him. If he says yes, then you bring him home and call me on the way, okay?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Sebastian!” Fraser looked surprised as he opened his apartment door to greet the other man. “What brings you here?”

“Thought you and I could have a talk, if you have the time.” 

“Of course. Come in,” Fraser invited. “Would you like some tea? I have oolong and an excellent black tea, courtesy of one of the sellers in Chinatown.”

Sebastian grinned as he stepped inside and shut the door behind himself. “Black, if it’s not too much trouble. Nobody makes proper tea in this city.”

“Ah, yes, well, I have found the Peet’s on South Dearborn to be suitable, if a little expensive,” Fraser said easily as he heated water in a copper teakettle on the stove. From a cupboard, he removed a glass canister of loose tea, two wire tea balls, and two mugs.

Sebastian took a moment to look at Fraser’s apartment, noting that since the last time he’d visited with Ray, Fraser had acquired more secondhand books on the bookcase – a collection of classic sci-fi. “Been haunting the bookstore again?”

“I’m afraid it’s a weakness of mine,” Fraser admitted. “My grandmother was a librarian. Please, have a seat at the table; it’ll take a few minutes before the tea is ready. How’s the convention center expansion project going?”

“Pretty well,” Sebastian said. “We’ve submitted our proposal to the city, and now it’s just up to the politicians to decide. Vecchio thinks the city won’t go for it, regardless, but –“ Sebastian shrugged “- he has a better line to the mayor than I do. It’s been difficult to sell people on investing for the future when budgets are tight.”

Fraser nodded as Sebastian sat down at the small table. “Unemployment has been declining, but I fear that we will soon come to an end of this bubble of prosperity.” Fraser set up the mugs with tea, then poured the hot water over the tea balls. “Would you like sugar or milk with your tea?”

“Neither, thanks.” Sebastian took a moment to inhale the scent of the tea and let the memories of watching his mother prepare tea wash over him. “You and I know I didn’t come here to discuss economics.” Sebastian paused before saying, “I know I was hard on you when we met two years ago, but you’ve proven to be a good friend to Ray and to me. I know you love him.”

Fraser set the teakettle down on the stove with a thump. “I am not going to ruin my friends’ relationships just because of an emotion I seem to be unable to control,” he snapped.

“You won’t,” Sebastian said with certainty. “Because you pride yourself on that control. But here’s the kicker, Benton. Vecchio warned me this would happen.” Sebastian laughed wryly. “Everyone who meets you eventually falls in love with you. You inspire people to do good things. Me, I’d just like to see how quickly I can make you lose control. I like sex – a lot. I’ve no shame in admitting that.”

Caught off guard, Fraser stared at Sebastian. “I will not be a party to cheating,” he said, shocked and angry.

“It’s not cheating if it’s done with full knowledge and consent of the primary partner,” Sebastian said calmly. “Ray would be here with me, except he’s sure you’re going to think less of him for agreeing to this.” Sebastian blew on his tea to cool it, and watched Fraser track the movement. “So I said I’d come talk to you.” Sebastian took a sip of tea, savoring the taste before he swallowed.

For long, wordless minute, the retired Mountie stared at him. “You’d do anything to keep Ray happy and with you,” he said at last.

Not surprised by that assessment, Sebastian nodded. “You know he’s not the easiest man to keep grounded. I could use some help with that.”

Fraser barked out a laugh. “You honestly believe sex with me would help?”

Sebastian shrugged. “One night’s worth a try, at least. Look, you and him – no matter what happens, you’ll still be friends. You’ve already proven that. Me…I’m the one who’d have to leave if it all went south, because you’ll have the Vecchios on your side, and I know better than to mess with that family.”

Fraser stared. “If it was just about Ray Kowalski, you’d lock us in a room and let us have at it,” he said. “What do you get out of it?”

“That’s not the right question, Benton. You know what I’ll get; I’ve already told you.”

Benton frowned, clearly not able to connect the dots. After a moment, he ventured, “What do I get out of it?”

Sebastian smiled brilliantly. “That’s the one.”

“You clearly think you have the answer to that,” the ex-Mountie noted.

“You’re lonely,” Sebastian told him. “You smother people with roundabout explanations so they don’t pay that close attention to what you’re really saying. Except I’m not your ordinary guy – I got briefed in advance what to expect from you before you showed up, from both Rays. So I knew to watch you. And you…you came back hoping I’d be gone from the picture. But it’s not the case, is it? The guy who threw himself at you for months found someone else. And you’ve nothing to go back to, and you’d be floundering if you didn’t have Ray. But that’s not enough, is it?”

“You should’ve been a detective, Sebastian,” Fraser noted.

“I like designing structures better,” Sebastian said with a shrug. “But when I was a kid, I wanted to be like my uncle, who was a cop. He, uh, wasn’t exactly good at censoring himself when it came to showing me stuff.” Sebastian finished drinking his tea. “Offer’s open, Benton, but it expires at six tonight. If you decide we’ll all stay friends, give us a call. If not, we’ll see you at six at our place.” Sebastian rose, and Fraser stood automatically.

“Thanks for the tea,” Sebastian said, and headed for the door. Just before exiting, he turned and faced Fraser. “And if it helps any, Benton – I’m doing this because I’ve come to want you to be happy. I want you, too. I hate seeing my friends alone when they don’t have to be. I know sex isn’t the end-all, be-all answer, but –“ he smiled crookedly “– it sure as hell helps.”

He was halfway through the door when Fraser’s voice stopped him. “Give me a little more time to consider this, please. The things I’ve done in haste, I’ve learned to regret, and I don’t want this to be a repeat of my last disaster.” Sebastian turned to see Fraser took a deep breath. “And you’re right, I’m lonely, and it took Ray leaving for me to see that what he’d been offering all along was something I wanted. I’d hoped, given that he’d been so intent on wanting me, that he might be free when I came back. I was wrong, and I thought I could accept that he was happy with someone else.” Fraser rubbed his forehead. “Please. Let me have the week to decide.”

Giving into impulse, Sebastian hugged Fraser. “You have all the time you need, Fraser.”

Fraser half-smiled. “It would not behoove me to keep you both waiting forever.” He lingered in the hug, arms rising to give one back, before admonishing gently, “I’m sure Ray is pacing the floor waiting for you.”

Sebastian heard a partial acceptance in those words, and knew it would have to be enough for now. “Thanks, Benton, for considering.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I should’ve been there,” Ray muttered, a week later. “Could’ve kissed him and settled it then.”

“And taken the risk he’d rabbit afterwards?” Sebastian asked practically as he watched Ray put away their clean laundry from his vantage point in the middle of their bed.

Ray shot him an irritated look. “I hate it when you’re being perfectly insightful and reasonable and shit,” he muttered without much heat. “Aren’t you supposed to be an engineer with crap social skills or something like that?”

Sebastian laughed. “Probably, but I inherited my dad’s empathy, so it balances out.”

Just then, the doorbell rang. Aware that Ray had an armful of socks still to put away, Sebastian went to answer it. “Who is it?” he asked, depressing the intercom.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Fraser began apologetically.

“Come on up,” Sebastian interrupted, depressing the ‘front door unlock’ button to allow Fraser access to the lobby and elevator.

It didn’t take long for Fraser to show up, looking as though he had a head full of regrets. Ray took one look at him and executed a perfect pivot, no doubt to toss every last clean pair of socks into the drawer in such a way that Sebastian was sure none of them actually stay. The action – and the look on Fraser’s face – made Sebastian protectively angry.

“You came all the way here just to say that?” Sebastian demanded.

Fraser blew out a breath. “No,” he said, repeating it, stronger the second time. “No, because Ray always leaps to conclusions before he has full evidence, and he’s wrong this time. I’m not saying no to the offer you’ve made. I just…need to know something first.”

Sebastian waited, one eyebrow quirked inquiringly. Fraser shut the door behind him, then closed the distance between them. He looked at Sebastian and asked, “May I kiss you?”

Sebastian grinned briefly before he replied, “Not before you kiss Ray, else we’ll both have to deal with his doubts.”

“Understood,” Fraser said with a nod. “May I…?”

Sebastian extended his right arm in an exaggerated gesture of welcome. “Absolutely.”

“Thank you kindly.”

Fraser unlaced his boots with quick efficiency and stepped out of them, placing to the left of the door. He then hung his leather coat on the coat tree, revealing that he was wearing a well-worn denim shirt, jeans, and white socks. So attired, he made his way towards the bedroom, Sebastian trailing in his wake a few steps behind.

As Sebastian had expected, clean socks littered the bedroom floor, but all thought of picking them up had clearly escaped Ray’s mind. Fraser was kissing him as though he was a man starving for affection, and maybe he was, Sebastian thought. Ray was kissing Fraser back. For a moment, Sebastian wondered if he’d made a mistake; there was so much emotion in the room, so much previously unresolved history, that he thought if he spoke, the world as he knew it would shatter.

Then Ray broke the kiss, his breathing ragged, and turned to Sebastian. “Well, don’t just stand there like a big redheaded giant, come on.”

Sebastian smiled, and took his cue. Leaning down, he kissed Fraser, appreciating the fact that he was about the same height as Ray. Fraser kissed as if he was charting new territory, unfamiliar and exciting, and from somewhere, Sebastian heard Ray groan.

“You two are going to be death of me,” Ray swore, and leaned in for his turn. 

Sebastian had almost forgotten what it was like to be with two other people, to teach someone how to trade kisses and strokes, and to feel the fire of arousal shoot through him at the sight of his lover with someone they both wanted. Allowed free rein, Fraser’s passion and desire to give as he was given was shockingly deep – and the usually unfailingly polite man’s mouth surprisingly filthy as he told Ray and Sebastian just what he wanted them to do. Still, the sight of Sebastian’s cock, which was proportionate for his height and broad build, made Fraser hesitate.

Ray grinned and leaned in to kiss Fraser. “Not for your first time,” he assured him. “Want you in me. We can work up to Seb later.”

“You don’t want me to touch you?” Fraser asked Sebastian anxiously.

“Touching me is fine,” Sebastian assured him. “But I’m with Ray. You two need this. You can jack me off. Here, you lay this way –“ Sebastian arranged him on his knees, facing the headboard “- and Ray, you slide in underneath him –“

“- My favorite position,” Ray added, reaching for the lube and a condom from the nightstand drawer, and sliding himself into the position Sebastian had indicated.

“- and I’ll stand here,” Sebastian said, leaning in to kiss Fraser.

Fraser looked down at Ray, who’d slipped the condom on Fraser and was quickly prepping himself. “Why the condom?”

“Less messy, for one,” Ray said easily. “Can give all the technical details later, Frase, just want you to fuck me now.”

Sebastian laughed softly and leaned in to kiss Fraser. “Ready?” he asked, and guided Fraser’s cock to its destination before Fraser could hesitate any more.

The groans of pleasure that met his action was worth it, Sebastian quickly decided, and it wasn’t long before Fraser had settled into a very deliberate rhythm. It was hedonistic to watch, even if Fraser had, for the moment, forgotten about him, too focused on Ray. 

Just when Sebastian thought they’d both forgotten about him, Ray tapped his thigh. “Want to suck you, Seb.”

Not one to deny his boyfriend much of anything, Sebastian moved into position, mindful that given Fraser’s thrusts, any sort of action on Ray’s part would be limited. Still, Ray’s mouth on his cock was heaven, and Sebastian watched as Fraser groaned, “He’s taken most of your length.”

Sebastian nodded. “Can’t quite get it all yet, but he swears he will someday.”

“Oh! Want to see that,” Fraser said, and thrust into Ray, setting off a chain reaction that left all three men drained and sweating profusely.

Aware of just how fragile Ray was, post-sex, Sebastian was careful to kiss Ray first before kissing Fraser and going to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth to clean them all up. He found Ray cuddling Fraser, telling him gently, “It’s okay, Frase, we’ve got you, you’re not alone anymore.”

Fraser was shuddering, as though his release had been a catharsis of some kind. It took him several ragged breaths before he asked, “May I stay tonight?”

“Yes,” Sebastian and Ray said almost the same time. 

“Here, let me clean you guys up bit,” Sebastian added. Once they’d wiped themselves down, he took the wet cloth back to the bathroom. 

Returning, Sebastian slid into the bed on the other side of Ray to cuddle him. Sebastian’s arms were long enough to reach Fraser as well, and he felt one last shudder work its way through his new lover before Fraser said, “Thank you.”

Sebastian smiled. “We’ll talk about this all in a bit,” he warned them. 

“You and your talking,” Ray griped, making Fraser laugh.

“I’m not the only one who gets that?” Fraser asked.

“No.”

“Disrespectful, talking about me as if I didn’t just give you both orgasms,” Ray complained. “And no talking about work in bed, either, Frase, so no citing chapter an verse about some other day when you were respectful.”

Sebastian lost it then, laughing. Peeking over Ray’s shoulder, he saw Fraser fight a grin as well. “Think he’s got your number, Benton.”

“I’m afraid you both do,” Fraser replied. “However, given the circumstances, I can’t say I mind.” He paused before asking, “So, given the average refractory period is half an hour, what are our chances of doing this again?”

“Today or tomorrow?” Ray asked, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “Because it sounds awfully cold and impersonal when you have to schedule it like that.”

Fraser bowed his head slightly. “And now I remember why we usually talk in circles,” he said mournfully. 

“Don’t knock planning,” Sebastian shot back, suspecting the Canadian was half-joking. “Because if you’re thinking we can keep working a triad between the three of us, I’m all for it. If you just want any combination of a threesome, meaning more sex, I’m up for that, too.”

“What happened to cuddling and napping?” Ray complained. “Serious talking later, sheez. Why’d I fall in love with reasonable people, huh, God?”

Sebastian reached over and pressed a finger to Fraser’s lips. “Don’t answer that. Not if you want to get laid later.”

“Understood.” Fraser rose up slightly and kissed Sebastian. “Thank you,” he murmured. “For everything.”

It wasn’t candlelight and roses, Sebastian thought, but it was a better start – and a better answer – than he’d dared hope, and he knew Ray felt the same way.

_Finis_


End file.
